


Render

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinktober 2019, Masochism, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sometimes Jongdae likes a little pain with his pleasure.





	Render

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 10: **waxplay** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

Jongdae has never been one to deny himself downtime, but the chance to relax is especially welcome now that he’s in his second round of solo promotions. Tonight’s plan is to take a nice hot bath, jerk off, and go to bed early because his pre-record call time is 5:30a.

He hums as he turns on the water, voice clear and bright over the rush of the filling tub. He decides to light one of his expensive English candles because it’s been a while—he hasn’t burned one since Minseok enlisted at least. Soon the air blooms with the familiar lavender scent and fragrant steam curls upward with his voice. With the smell comes vague but intense sense memories rising to the surface of his mind’s eye: impressions of foreign beds and early morning showers, of post-concert adrenaline and restless sleep, of unpacked luggage and hotel bathtubs and Minseok. 

But mostly Minseok.

Because hyung buys this candle too; that’s how Jongdae came to like it. Minseok burned them in their dorm, on the road, and in his empty new apartment, picking up replacements at airport boutiques. The steam catches in Jongdae’s throat and burns his eyes.

Jongdae hangs up his robe and slides into the tub, hissing as the too-hot water envelops him. He settles back, smoothing on a sheet mask and closing his eyes. Jongdae’s humming turns to singing, and he makes it through a handful of potential cover songs, only stumbling over lyrics or lavender once or twice. 

Out of songs and knowing he shouldn’t strain his voice anyway, Jongdae fiddles with the candle on the edge of the tub, dipping his fingers into the hot wax and letting it congeal on his skin like old stage makeup. He tilts the jar, letting the hot liquid wax pool to one side as he stares into the flame. The bathroom is mostly dark, and it’s easy for Jongdae to lose himself in it. His world narrows to the flickering flame, the evocative smell, and the water that’s cooled to blood temperature so Jongdae, laying motionless, can’t feel where he ends and the bath begins. 

The second Jongdae realizes he’s drifting is the second he tilts the jar over and pours molten wax on the back of his hand, sucking in air through his teeth as the liquid heat hits his skin. The skin there is much more sensitive than his finger tips, and he can see it reddening already even as the wax turns opaque. The sting is gone as quick as it came though the heat lingers, slow and throbbing under its protective shell.

He does it again, on his wrist this time. It hurts more there—almost enough to make him flinch—so he does it again on the inside of his elbow. That spot earns a gasp, the blood vessels so close to the surface that it feels like his entire arm lights up with heat and pain, making his nerves fire from shoulder to thumb. But even there the burn fades, so he has to replace it.

Jongdae switches hands, trailing a thin stream of liquid fire up his other arm, from his wrist nearly to his armpit. It hurts so good he tips his head back and bites off a groan. 

The skin is so sensitized he feels like his nerves ignite for the split second the wax makes contact, but then it’s gone. The bite is over too quick and he still needs more, so he sits up, swirls the jar in one hand and grabs his dick in the other. 

Fuck it.

Jongdae drips hot wax over his upper chest, biting his lip as he fists his cockhead fast and mean. Molten heat splatters his pecs and drips down his collarbones, replacing one hurt with another while he jerks himself off. It feels so fucking good he’s not even sure it counts as pain, the delicious sting melting into an insistent unnatural warmth that seems to spread even to places the wax doesn’t touch. 

A fat drip covers his nipple and _fuck _it hurts so much Jongdae pierces his lip with a sob, cock kicking in his grip. He aims for the other nipple and moans when the wax hits, sending a shock of _too much_ down his spine. But it’s still not enough, so he sets the candle down and pulls the crown of his dick through the tight circle of his fist, the ridges of his fingers stroking the sensitive frenulum as his thumb rubs across the head. He gets himself off like that, tugging insistently at his cock, demanding more and more from his body until it feels like the bath is the only thing keeping him from bursting into flames.

Jongdae comes with a pained groan into the cooling bathwater, white come mingling with globules of wax floating on the surface as he spends himself, voice echoing against the damp tile. Later, he watches as it all swirls down the drain, and blows out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> it's me your local maso!chen advocate
> 
> shout out to minseok and his jo malone habit 
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
